Over
by FFirst2L
Summary: Passion is patience and patience is to suffer...all for the one you love. Based on New Moon. ExB Song-fic and One-shot.


**Hey everyone! I'm back and this time I'm working in the Twilight category. So I was listening to this song by The Birthday Massacre and I thought that it was perfect for what happens between Edward and Bella in New Moon. I hope that all of you like it and if you don't tell me that I need to go somewhere else and write my stories. **

**Song- **_Underlines and in Italics _

**Speaking-** "in quotations"

**Thoughts-** _In Italics_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the song over because that is owned by The Birthday Massacre.

**Summary:** _Never give up on someone who makes you happy. Everything happens for a reason. These two have shown what passion is. It's not only another word for love it also means to suffer and it is also about having patience. This is a story that shows what suffering for the one you love can do but it also shows what having patience for that one special person can do. _

_He watches her while she is sleeping  
He wonders if he could watch her forever  
He wants to know every secret she keeps  
He wants to know what it is that keeps them together  
He doesn't know what is real anymore  
He tries to read the reflections from her eyes  
He never stopped to think about love and direction  
He only took the truth from his paranoid lies  
_

Edward was laying next to Bella holding her as close as possible with a blanket separating his cold body from her warm one. It was getting close to three am and the moon was full casting its pale glow throughout the room. All Edward could do was watch Bella sleep and be amazed about how she seemed to glow in the pale light.

_What did I do to deserve someone like Bella?_ Edward thought as he ran his fingers through her hair.

_Bella...you can do so much better than me...than this monster. You can be with someone who can love you in more ways than I can because I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you. Why did you fall in love with someone who doesn't have a sou? Is it even love that holds us together? Bella I wish that I could read your thoughts so that I know what you really think of us...of me. I want to really know why you want to be one of us so badly. Is it really to be with me or is there some other motive? Then the other side is that can I really deal with watching you grow old and eventually pass on? Can I really watch you be with someone else after I leave for Alaska. I don't even know how I'm going to tell you. I just can't keep putting you in danger. I almost lost you when Jasper attacked you on your birthday. Me leaving seems to be the best option...you'll find someone who can and will love you. More than I ever could. _With that last thought Edward just spent the rest of the night lying next to his only love and memorizing everything about her and thinking about how much he's going to miss her.

_Sometimes the beauty starts to die  
When it's over  
Torture yourself by asking why  
But it's over _

The following night Edward had taken Bella to their meadow.

_How ironic it is that this is the place that I told her that I loved her and now I'm leaving her. _Edward stopped walking and looked at the meadow that was bathed in the soft glow of the moon. Everything seemed to look surreal and beautiful but then again in Edward's eyes nothing can compare to the beauty that he saw in Bella.

"Edward...are you okay? What's going on?" Edward faces his love and almost decided not to do what he was about to...almost but it had to be done.

"Bella...I never loved you." Her eyes widened in shock at his words.

"What?" She managed to squeak out.

"I never loved you. Everything I've said to you was a lie. You were just something to keep me occupied." Edward might have looked calm and collected as he said this to Bella but inside his mind was screaming at him to stop hurting her, breaking her.

"I'm sorry that I let it go this far. That I allowed you to believe me and think that I loved you." Edward started walking away from her after he said this. Bella fell to her knees gasping for air and clutching her chest.

"Edward... Edward..." was all that she managed to get out between breaths. He stopped walking but did not turn to look at her.

"Don't try to find me Bella..." then he disappeared into the forest.

_  
She watches him as he is leaving  
She waits all night till he comes home  
She fabricates another reason to stay  
She's always so afraid of being alone  
She doesn't know what is real anymore  
She tries to read the reflections from his eyes  
She never stopped to think about love and direction  
She only took the truth from her paranoid lies_

Bella could not breathe or move. The shock of what Edward had told her paralyzed her body's functions. All she could do was watch him as he walked out of her life. Somehow Bella found the strength to get up and walk away from the meadow before collapsing onto the cold ground and crying. Her chest started to hurt from sucking in cold air as well as her throat growing sore and raw. She had not that she had as many tears as she's been crying but that thought quickly passed. Then all of the words that Edward said came rushing back to her and all her mind could do was repeat..._NO_. She had no idea how long she had been lying there when she heard something near her. She was not even afraid of what it was because nothing could be compared to what she was feeling at that moment, nothing could compare to the hollowness that had filled her. Death would be welcome. Tear marks stained her cheeks as well as the dirt and grass from the ground.

"Bella?" a voice said before everything went black. When she woke up she was in her room and Charlie was there with her.

"Bella you're okay. What happened? What were you doing out there?" Bella just rolled over on her bed facing away from Charlie before saying...

"Edward...gone." Charlie just looked at her before leaving Bella's room.

_Edward Cullen what have you done to her?_

_Sometimes the beauty starts to die  
When it's over  
Torture yourself by asking why  
But it's over _

Bella was a zombie, just going through the motions of her everyday life. Her friends eventually stopped calling and caring about her. Even Charlie stopped responding to the screams when she awoke from her nightmares. Bella's mother was getting more and more worried since Bella hardly responded to her e-mails and when she did there was no emotion at all behind them.

"Bella..." _his voice...where is it coming from?_

"Bella." again Bella was looking around everywhere for the source of the voice.

"BELLA!" Bella opened her eyes and there he was, standing before her. Worry and concern was etched across his face.

"EDWARD!" Bella threw herself at him knocking them both to the floor. She was dry sobbing into his chest and if tears could form then his shirt would have been soaked from all the tears. Edward looked at her utterly confused as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"What happened?" Edward finally asked when Bella had calmed down.

"I...I saw...I saw the day that you left me." Edwards eyes widened and then looked down at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"I heard everything that you were thinking while I was asleep the night before it happened. It was like I was watching everything happen from a distance. I felt the hole in my chest open up again at the words you said to be before you left." Edward was silent for a moment.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere. We're away from Forks, and you're with me for all eternity. I am so sorry that I did that to you and I don't know how..." Bella silenced him with her finger tips.

"I know love...you've been forgiven, many many times. I don't know what happened that made me remember." Edward just held his wife for a while longer before he moved to stand and helping Bella to her feet.

Smiling at her he said...

"Come on you haven't hunted in a while." He took her hand and lead her outside into the Alaskan wilderness. Now that they were together everything seemed more beautiful and fall into place. Everything seemed right. As they ran Bella looked to Edward and a smile appeared on her face.

"What?" He asked when he caught her staring.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head and smiling. Edward stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said looking into her eyes and keeping his hands on both her arms.

"I love you." she said with a giggle, kissed him, and broke into a run leaving Edward standing there stunned. He smiled and took off after her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him before kissing her.

"I love you too" They smiled at each other before taking off again into the forest.

_I've never been happier than I am when I'm with him. Everything worked out for the better. _

**End**


End file.
